


【Dickjay】Let's Talk About Sex

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Discussions of top and bottom, M/M, smut again, wth am I doing, 真的很水特别特别水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason看了一大堆同人作品并开始出言不逊。Dick让他知道了他会有什么样的下场。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	【Dickjay】Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 关于秘密身份之类的问题……别问，问就是平行世界x  
> 那些段子真的是我在汤上看来的，但是看完就忘了作者所以没法credit...【心虚 总之不是我的！但是文中文就全都是我未完成脑洞的预告【咦这不是水字数吗  
> Summary太踏马难编了！

Jason醒过来的时候，Dick正像个超大汤勺似的躺在床头的位置，而他睡着睡着就睡到了Dick底下，两个人摆出了类似一把撑开的伞的形状。他迷迷糊糊地抬头看了看，发现自己正枕在Dick的胸口前方，Dick还没醒，手臂垫在脑袋底下，睡颜安详。

Jason静静地看了他一会，忍不住露出一个微笑。然后他偷偷摸摸地爬了起来，从床头柜上抓过手机。

床太暖，太柔软，太舒服了，他又蹭了蹭昨天刚晒过的散发着太阳味道的棉被，满足地按开了手机屏幕。

Dick至少再过两个小时才会醒，他正好可以刷刷社交软件。

Dick是被笑醒的。

从身子底下传来的傻乎乎的吃吃笑声实在是扰人清梦，他又不耐烦地蜷紧了一点，但是阻止不了床垫的颤抖。

“你在干嘛？”

Dick抓过一个枕头按在自己头上，闷闷地问。Jason喘了口气，又清了清嗓子，才开口。

“我在刷汤不热。”

“你什么毛病。”

“但是真的很好笑，”Jason嗓子都哑了，伸手上来扒住Dick的肩膀摇晃，“你看这个，这个是我在和Tim打电话，说，救命，Dick喝多了，一边想要烧掉我们的结婚证一边说‘没了收据看你还怎么把我退回去’！”

说着说着他又开始爆笑，笑得在床上打起了滚，Dick生无可恋地又拿了一个枕头。

“第一，这梗好旧；第二，不可能我都喝多了你还能清醒着；第三，你是在暗示我给你求婚吗？”

Jason挣扎着喘匀了气，装出一副震惊又受伤的语气说：“天哪，Dick你竟然想要打掉我们的孩子！”

“这又是什么？！”

Dick爬起来，试图用枕头把他闷死，但是Jason只是继续在一大团棉花里面笑，笑得失了声。

“天哪，我真恨你。”

“不你不，你甚至都愿意怀上我的孩子了，”Jason又“噗”的一声，手指在屏幕上划拉着，“为什么这个段子里我把你的怀孕结果告诉B说他要当爷爷了，结果他要跟你谈话？如果是我把你的肚子搞大了他不是该找我谈话吗。”

“因为他爱你。”Dick冷漠地回道。

Jason哼了一声。

“你看这些人几乎都觉得你是omega我是alpha, 这在一定程度上说明了问题。这个设定还是蛮有意思的。”

“什么问题？”Dick抱起手臂。

“这个还有Roy和Artemis,” Jason说着认真地开始阅读，“他们在打赌我们俩谁上谁下。Roy是站我这边的，我就知道兄弟可靠。Artemis说你看起来就是个受的样子——我同意——但是你和很多女人有过一段所以一时半会改不掉在卧室里的主导习惯……有点道理，而且我有臣服的一面……？？？ARTEMIS!!!”

“你不要太入戏了，但是这是真的。”

“但是这改变不了几乎所有人都觉得我是alpha你是omega,” Jason翻过身来看着他，双眼亮晶晶的，“但是我肯定不是那种你不愿意留下孩子就和你大吵一架的alpha.”

“对对对，”Dick翻了个白眼，“虚荣心得到了满足哈。”

Jason用手肘撑起自己，缓慢地挪上前，在Dick的脸颊上落下细碎的吻。

“那么，”Jason压低了声音，“啾”一下说一个字，“我的omega有什么需要的吗？”

Dick坦然地接受了来自男朋友的爱意，他哼哼着假装思考了一番，然后说：“你的omega想操你，alpha.”

Jason石化了一下，然后露出一个假笑。

“你知道应该是反过来的对吧，”Jason最后吻了一下他的嘴，然后直起身开始脱衣服，“但是谁让我这么温柔体贴。”

“哦是吗？”Dick爬到他身上，挑起了眉，“你又温柔体贴了？”

“当然，”Jason潇洒地把掉在床上的手机抓起来一丢，腿就勾上了Dick的腰，“人人都知道。”

他不该逞口舌之快的。

Jason把手按在床头，免得自己被撞到墙上去。但是看自己的同人作品实在是太好玩了，他还偷偷在手机里存了不少他喜欢的画作，用小号点了喜欢和转发。说真的，他也不是很懂为什么Dick会被普遍认为是受，毕竟他努力地回忆了一下，也找不到多少Dick有透露出弱势一面的瞬间。战场上的Dick就是一个强大的战士和领队，人们常常会因为他的外貌而低估了他，这也是他的优势之一。不像Jason, 天天被说长得凶。

那可能是因为这个？脸好屁股翘？

“想什么呢？”Dick察觉到了他在分心，俯下身把自己往里送，让Jason发着抖握紧了床头的栏杆，“还在想同人？”

“是啊，”Jason努力让自己语气冷静地回答，“在想为什么人人都觉得你应该是被操的那一个。”

“因为我漂亮，”Dick坦然地道，“而你套着个桶，害得没人看得见你的脸。”

他趁此机会伸手掐了一下Jason的脸颊，Jason痛叫一声，气愤地挥开他。

“而且你穿的衣服也不行，”Dick的手随着他嘴里的话移动，“夹克挡住了你的胸和腰，卡其裤又挡住了你的屁股。她们只看得出来你很结实，却看不出来你究竟有多性感。”

“别用那个词形容我。”Jason试图拍掉那只揉弄他屁股的手，结果两只手腕都被按在了背后。

“最重要的是，”Dick不紧不慢地移动着，而Jason渴望着摩擦的内壁根本无法满足，“你总是装出一副很刻薄的样子，又凶又坏地把所有人都吓跑，所以没有人知道你其实喜欢看书，喜欢园艺，喜欢做家务，内心就是个温柔敏感的爱哭小孩。”

“我不爱哭！”

“要我操哭你来证明一下吗？”Dick搂住他翻了个身，巧妙地让他在他身上坐起，阴茎一下捅得那么深，让Jason忍不住叫出来，“还有看《血战钢锯岭》的时候哭得稀里哗啦的是谁。”

“看、电影哭不算，不算爱哭……”

“你刚刚看得很开心？”Dick也坐了起来，从后面环住他，把手机抓了过来，“你都看了些什么？”

Jason想抢回来，但是Dick已经先他一步抓住了他的手，点开了手机屏幕。

“让我们看看你都看了些什么，”他摁开了其中一个链接，“来，我们看一下一篇你是omega的abo.”

“还我！”

“所以他是个omega. 他是个omega.” Dick开始声情并茂地朗诵，Jason还想挣扎，Dick警告地咬了他的肩膀一口，“都怪这世界把ABO的区分当做一件和区分男女一样容易的事情。他自以为——他总是自以为。谁知道他除了独特的人生经历还能拥有独特的生理构造，虽然说好像正是他独特的人生经历给了他独特的生理构造。

“他们沉默了一会。然后Tim再度开口。

“‘你还好吗？’他问。

“‘废话。’

“他熬过了那么多破事，性别突变不过是最微不足道的一件。他没问题。他从来都对命运接受良好。

“‘我该怎么做？’Jason问道。

‘“吃药，’Tim说，‘把发情期维持在两个月左右一次。但是你的排卵应该……’

“Jason的视线恍惚了一下。

“‘没关系，’他说，‘我从来都没想过要孩子。’”

Jason把脸埋进了手心。Dick不合时宜地笑了出来。

“我怎么没出场啊，”他努力平复语气，把页面往下刷，“这篇文怎么结局？”

“没完结。”

“太过分了，那我们换一篇。换这篇……这篇你是医生，我们来看看。”

“你能不能好好操我。”

“我又想到了。”

“干嘛？”

“你给我读一段我就操你。”

“操你。”

“两段。”

“我走了！”

“来嘛，”Dick轻轻地吻着自己留下的牙印，“不用很长的。”

Jason咬牙抢过手机。

“果不其然，Ja-Jason十分不善地瞪了他一眼，”Jason磕磕巴巴地开始念，Dick也守约地开始操他，他只好一边念一边叫，“这个感觉一、啊，时间竟让人觉得有点熟悉。Dick歪了歪头，正想回忆一下，不服气的Jason就直接按上了前……唔嗯，前列腺，结果搞得自己浑身一抖，几乎没撑住摔在他的患者身上。Dick赶紧把两只手扶上医生的窄、等等，窄腰，掌心滚烫的热度又在那出了一层薄汗的微凉肌肤上引起一阵战栗。”

Dick低笑起来，在Jason的脸上啄下细碎的吻。

“写得不错，”Dick贴着他滚烫的皮肤喃喃，“读得也很好。”

Jason恶狠狠地骑他泄愤，直到Dick挑好了下一段，又把手机递给了他。

“第二段就这个吧。这是兽人的设定。”

Jason努力地制止住手的颤抖，眨走眼里的水汽去看屏幕。

“Jason被吊在那里，胸口被卡在一块开了两个淫荡的洞的木板上，乳头红肿不堪。他的便裤还是自己的，但是裆部也被划开了，露出阴茎根部一个银色的拘束环。他的脖子上有一个黑色的项圈，勒得太紧，粗糙的皮革把脖子都磨出了红痕，Dick甚至怀疑他究竟能不能顺畅地呼吸。况且畜棚里的气温被故意调得很高，Jason热得满脸通红，身上全是汗，估计很快就会出现脱水的症状。他看起来神智已经不太清楚了。”

Jason这次读得很流畅，因为他已经不够清醒去认真理解文字的内容了。但他确实明白了什么，他的想象随着从嘴里溢出的话语流淌，念完之后他手一松，手机滚下了地，自己也软倒在了Dick身上。

“你很喜欢第二段？嗯？”Dick伸手去搓揉他的胸肌，“下次我们不如也这么玩。”

“不、不要……”

“还乱说话吗？现在谁操谁？谁是alpha?” Dick狠狠地抽了他的屁股，问道。

“是你，是你……”Jason崩溃般道，在Dick身上不断颠簸，“是你操我，操我Dick, 操我……操我！”

Dick一把把他推成了跪姿，抽插的速度快得都能点火，Jason叫得来不及合上嘴，口水滴在了床单上。Dick很粗暴，但是他很喜欢，他恨不得天天扒在Dick身上把他的老二塞在屁股里直到他变成Dick的形状射进来的精液多得让他的肚子隆起仿佛怀了Dick的孩子——

他射了，但是Dick没停，Jason塌了下去，趴在床上像个充气娃娃一样毫不反抗地被阴茎捅开。

Dick好像还模模糊糊地说了什么推特之类的话，但是他已经听不到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 次日，义警夜翼的官方推特上出现了一张他和一个男人的背影的合照，配文是：  
> "I always use my name to its fullest extent. I fuck him, no vice versa."


End file.
